Jab se dekha maine tujhko
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: Jab se dekha maine tujhko, mujhko medical science mei interest a gaya :p a little bit dillogical one short.


**ITS MY BIRTHDAY TREAT TO YOU ALL : )**

**Thanks a lot guys for being with me. And thanks a lot for making my bday so very special**.

"Hey, Tarika" someone called her from the end of the corridor.

She turned to have a glance over that person.

The person ran and joined her.

"Uff, ye bhabdor bhari jindagi" he exclaimed.

"Par thakna mana hai" she smiled.

"Ah, ha, jayada bari bari haq mat, weisey bhi aj tera band bajne wala hai"

"Wo toh roj hi bajta hai. 18 hours se duty kar rahi hu. Ab round ke liye jana hai" she began to walk towards medicine ward.

It was 8th month of her internship. Due to overload of patients she was doing overtime.

" ya, I know. But do you know aj tera hamsafar kon hai round ke waqt?" he teased her.

"Bikas ke bache, chal nikal yaha se. paresan mat kar. Ek toh hospital walo ne jaan lene ka pura program kar rakh hai or upar se ek tu hai. Chal fut yaha se"

"haan, haan chala jata hu darling. Weisey bhi mujhe us gawar ke sath ghumne ka koi irada nahi hai"

"Gawar?" she was confused " mujhe bus jake cheak karma hai ki attendance walo ne test karwaya ya nahi patient ka. Or main akele hi ja rahi hu, incase you forgot"

"Na, madam,,, ap ke sath 4th year ke kuch student hai"

"OH, achi bat hai na tab gawar ku bola. Tu ek din mei hi Dr nahi ban gaya samjha"

"Samjha, or tu bhi samjhegi jab apne ek or new student se milegi"

"New student!"

"Yes. Dr. Abhir"

"Ab ye kon hai?" she said irritatingly.

"Arey, tujhe nahi pata? Kaha rehta hai tera man? Use yaha ai huye 2-3 din hi huye hai or wo tujhse bhi jayada popular bana gaya hai"

"Ku? Larkia bhag rahi hai kya uske piche? Aww, tere piche bhagna band kar diya na? poor guy" she teased him.

Oi, jayada smart mat ban. Ok. Jale pe namak mat chirak. Or main dusri popularity ki bat kar rajha hu"

"Uff ho, Bikas. Jo kehna hai jaldi kehke nikal na. mujhe gussa mat dila bhai" she begged.

"Arey yar, us Dr. Abhir ko medical science ke bare mei kuch bhi nahi pata"

"Ye keisey ho sakta hai? Dr awi nahi ban gaya hai obviously"

"Ab mujhe toh ye nahi pata""Head of the Medicine department Dr. Ranbir Mehta ne bola hai ki intern and Dr ko unpei jayada dhayan den eke liye"

"Ku?"

"Ab ye toh nahi pata. Sayad risteydar ustedar hoga unka"

"Hmm, ho sakta hai. Toh ismei kya hai, dekhti hu main. You just chill dear"

"Chill! Tu ek bar mil toh le, supper cool ho jaigi"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"use sach mei kuch nahi pata Medical science ke bare mei. Weisey toh wo koi question nahi puchta, par agar kisi Dr ne usee koi question puch liya toh uska answer sunke bohot muskil se use katal karne ka desire suppress karma parta hai"

"Dr. ki Degree awi nahi mili hogi use"

"Kya pata. Mujhe toh hundred percent lagta hai riswatt deke certificate arrange kia hoga" he whispered.

"Sach mei etna bekar hai" she was confused.

"Haan, yar. R ya, bhul gaya, kuch sal pehel usne MBBS pass kis hai but internship is sal join kar rah hai. Toh tujhse kuch batch senior hoga"

"Tujhe etni khabar ku rehti?"

"Arey, mujh pe jetna emotional attayachar kia hai us kaminey ne uske bad toh uski khatirdari karne ka irada hai, isliye thora information collect kar raha hu. Chal, bye. Have a nice time darling" saying this he left.

"YE Bikas bhi na. hamesha bakawas kartey rehta hai" she smiled.

She was near her ward.

"Dr. Tarika"

"Yes sir" she turned.

"Ye rahe apke students. Aj ye apke sath patients dekhenge"

"Ya sir. I got it"

"that's good. Btw ek or student ha , o atahi hoga. Then you can start"

"Yes sir"

The Dr left giving her instructions. She turned towards her students.

"Mam, chale?" one of the student asked.

"Haan, chaltey hain, thori der wait kar lete hain. Dr Abhir atehi honge. And ya don't call me mam. Call me Dr. Tarika or di. Ok?"

"Ok, mam.. I mean di" she smiled.

"That's good" Tarika smilled too.

"Di, wo rahe, Dr Abhir" a student yelled.

"Wo hain? Tum janti ho unhe?"

"Yes di, kal bhi hamare sath the round ke waqt"

"Oh ok"

Soon Dr. Abhir joined them. He was about to say something but Tarika didn't allow him.

"A gain ap? Apko hospital ke rules pata nahi hai kya? Time pe a jana next time se. do you get it. Mujhe time ke mamle mei laparwai bilkul pasand nahi"

At first Abhir was trying to answer her questions but as she wasn't allowing him he became quite and was waiting her to finish her lecture. As she finished he began..

"Ho gaya? Ab main kuch kahu?'

"Ji nahi. Ek toh ap late atey hai, or upar se.. or ye kya hai? Apko kya ye bhi nahi pata ki round ke waqt white coat pehen ke ana parta hai?"

"Ji nahi, ye toh mujhe kisi ne bataya hi nahi"

"Maine bata diya na? ab jaiye or jake white coat pehenke aiye" she ordered.

Saying this she left with her students.

"arey, Dr suniye toh…" but she had gone. "Hm, white coat? Cahl beta Dr, Abhir aj toh ek round or mar hi le" she smirked.

"Oi chal apna coat nikal" he caught a boy's hand who was passing him.

"Kya yar, Abhi.. chor na. majak mat kar. OT mei jana hai" the boy said.

"OT mei OT ka dress pehnna parta hai na? etna toh kisi gadhe ko bhi pata hai. Ab chal nikal"

"Le.. par chahiye ku?" he asked while removing his coat.

"O jan ke tujhe kya karma hai? Chal nikal… orna tera patient bhagwan ko payara ho jaiga tere jatey jatey" he took the coat and wore that.

"Par mera… '

"Abey Niyati se le lena. Main use dekar jaunga"

"Acha thik hai, yad se deke jana"

"sala,,, fatiture kahi ka. Sare Dr aisehi hotey ho na"

"Oi.. You are a Dr too in case you forgot. Or ek dr ko aisi batey shobha nahi deta" he smirked. "Chal bye"

"Bye"

.

"I am ready mam" a voice came from behind.

Tarika turned "Good. Next time se batana na pare"

"Of course mam" he smiled.

"Don't call her mam. Di ya Dr tarika boliye" one of the student informed him.

"Nahi… apke liye Dr. Tarika hi thik hai"

"Thank you DR. TARIKA. Weisey bhi main apko di kaha bolane wala tha agar ap bolti bhi toh" he emphasized the word .

She gave him a disgusting look.

"Now, look at this patient's report. Inhe cardiac tumour diagnosis kia gaya hai, kya apko pata hai what are the types of cardiac tumours?" she asked.

"Hmmm… ji wo toh nahi pata" he answered.

"3 types hotey hain. Epicardial, Myocardial and Endocardial"

"Acha? Bohot majedar name hain toh" he was amused.

"Ap…" she controlled her anger and moved towards another patient.

"Inhe dehydration hain. Ap ye bataiye hum inka treatment keisey karenge?"

"JI…." He thought for a while and answered "ji, payar se"

That was yet. He had crossed the limit.

"Dr. Abhir, ap 5 minutes ke liye bahar ainge?" saying this she moved towards exit and he followed her.

"Listen Dr. Abhir. Ap bura mat manieyega par ap please kuch or try kijiye. Mujhe nahi lagta ye profession apko suit karega. Apko etne simple question ka nas nahi pata"

"Actually mujhe bhi nahi ana tha is profession mei. Mujhe toh jabardasti yaha laya gaya"he said.

"Arey Dr Tarika. Main apko hi dhun raha tha. Kisi se milwana tha apko" Dr, ranbir said ashe joined them. "oh, to hap yahi hai?" he looked at Dr. Abhir And then Tarika "Dr. tarika inse miliye…"

"Sir main inse mil chuki hu. Or mujhe inhe jo batana thaw o bata bhi chiki hu. Hope ki inhe samajh a gaya hoga meri bat" Tarika declared.

"Yes, mam main samajh gaya"

"Mam? Abhi bhi kuch pata lagana baki reh gaya hai kya jo student ban keg hum rahe ho?" Dr. Ranbir asked him.

"Kya pata lagana hai inhe?" tarika asked Dr. Ranbir.

"Arey tumne jo complain kit hi na, hospital se medicine gayab ho jane ka. Mehne mei lakho rupai ke medicine gayab ho rahe the na. toh maine kuch students and teachers se bat ki. Toh Dr. Niyati ne kaha ki uska ek Friend ne recently police training complete ki hai toh wo hame help kar sakta hai"

"Toh?" she asked but deep inside her heart she too knew the answer.

"Toh, ye hai Dr. Niyati ke dost Mr. abhijeet. Or tumhe jan ke hairani hogi ki inhone do din mei hi pura racket ka parda fash kar diya hai. But hospital ke reptation ka sawal hai isliye hamne publicly fash nahi kia hai abtak"

Tarika was looking at him and he was enjoying her expressions.

'sir, mujhe apna round complete karma hai. Main chalti hu" saying this she left.

"TOh, Abhijeet, thank you so much for.." Dr ranbir was thanking him but his eyes were tracing his ANGLE.

.

"Ye,coat us Jay ke bache ko de na. mara jar aha tha" he handed the coat to his best friend.

"thik hai" she tooked that "Par tune liya hi ku tha? Dr. Ranbir toh keh rahe hai case solve ho gaya"

"Case!" he laughed "hann, bohot bara or tough case tha ye" he teased her.

"Idiot" she hit him.

"Arey yar… wo aisehi"

"Aisehi! Acha chor .. tu ye bata na kon tha us sab ke piche?"

"Sorry darling. I am not allowed to inform anyone. Amine Dr Ranbir ko de diya hai unka nam. Tu unhi se puch lena"

"Yar, mujhe toh bata hi sakta hai na?"

"Nahi, tujhe toh bilkul nahi bat sakta. Tujhe batana or mike pe announce karma ek hi bat hai. Tere pet mei koi bat nahi rehta"

"abhi!' she warned him.

"Jo soch hai wahi keh raha hu jaan"

"Tujh se toh bat karma hi bekar hai. Main ja rahi hu"

'Nahi… nahi.. sun"

"Kya hai?"

'wo, tu…. Tu Dr. Tarika ko janti hai?'

"tarika? Haan. Weisy nahi, bus hi bye. Ku?"

"wo.. kuch nahi.."

"Abhi tera Tabiyat toh thik hai na?" she cheaked his forehead.

"Yar.. please kabhi toh serious hua kar"

"Sorry, bol kya bat hai?'

"Mujhe use date pe le jana hai" he said in one breath.

"Kya? Dekh Abhi, main bohot ache se nahi janti use. Par jetna janti hu na, wo tere type ki nahi hain"

"Mere type ki nahi hai ka kya matlab?"

"Matlab.. bus masti majak ke liye ghumna phirna.. I don't think ki wo raji hogi."

"Uska boyfriend hain?" he asked.

"Main tujhe jo keh rah hu, wo samajh a rah hai tujhe?"

"Maine jo puch wo bol na pehle tu"

"nahi hai, sayad"

"Matlab nahi hai" he questioned.

"Main kaha sayad.. sayad.. sure nahi hu"

"Tujhe jo pata hota hai wo galat thori hota hai" she smirked.

'abhi..no.. please. Not she yar. Tujhe kaha kami hai larkio ki"

"Relax yar.. I like her"

"Tujhe toh sab larki pasand ati hai"

"Nahi.. ye kuch alag hai… bohot alag"

"Thik hain, jo karna hai kar .. par mujhse kuch mat kehna karne ko"

'kya? Yar.. tu dost hain ya dusman.. please atleast date ke liye puh toh sakti hai na tu use?'

"nahi"

"Please"

'No'

"Please na jaan, please.. badle mei jot u kahe"

"Jo main kahu?" she inquired.

'haan" he assured.

"pakka?" she wanted to conform.

"Pakka" he conformed.

"Toh thik hai. Main puchungi. Par sirf puchungi"

'Ok, chalga… thanks" he hugged her and left.

"pagal… pata nahi ku larkiyo ke piche bhagta rehaa hai" she smiled.

.

'kaha reh gait hi?' he asked her irritatingly.

"sorry yar.. wo main a hi rahi thi.. par emergency room mei jana para" she apologized.

"kya kaha usne?"

"ye ice cream mere liye hai?" she towards the ice cream in his hand.

"haan.. tere liye hai" he gave her. "ab bata.. kya kaha usne"

"Mana kar diya" she said while eating the icecream.

"Kya? Tune thik se pucha ya awi.."

"Maine thik se hi pucha. Pehle hindi mei puca phir mujhe laga sayad bechari ki hindi kharap hogi, isliye English mei bhi pucha. Par phir bhi mana kar diya"

"majak sujh rah hai tujhe? Mujhe puri rat nind nahi ai"

"Kya?" sach mei?"

"Or nahi toh kya?"

"Oh.. bohot bura hua… garmi thi kya bohot?" she teased him.

'Has lo. Meri bhi bari aigi"

"Pehle, wada toh pura kar.. 3 ice cream ki bet lagi thi. Tune bus ek hi diya"

"Baki do.. tera wait kartey karety bighal gai"

"Do, bighal gai, or ye reh gaya. Mujhe ullu samjh hai kya?"

"samajhne ka kya hai. Wo toh tu weisey bhi hai. Ek date fix nahi kar pai" he looked at her who was enjoying her ice cream. He hit her at the back of her head and left.

"oi.." she cleaned the ice cream from her nose.

Tarika walked towards her student and surprised to see Abhi there in white coat.

"aj toh main time pe ayah u na Dr. Tarka? Or maine white coat bhi pehen rakha hai" he smiled.

'students. Ap log anader jainye or patients ka history lena start kijiye main ati hu" she told her students.

'yes Di" theu all left.

"Dr.. Tarika.. listen.." he began.

'No, Mr. Abhijeet you listen… mujhe ye sab bilkul pasand nahi. Maine apke sath sayad battamizi se pesh ai, par mujhe apke bare mei pata nahi tha.. phir bhi main apse sorry bolti hu. Now will you please end this topic here?"

"But, mujhe mere bat kehne ka ek moka toh dijiye?"

"Kya kehna hai apko? Yahi ki you want to date me?"

"Haan.. nahi,, mera matlab hai.. bus dost banna chahta hu.. or.. ap"

"Look, Mr, Abhijeet… I am sorry mujhe ye sab mei koi interest nahi hai"

"Apko.. main bohot lafanga type lrka lagta hu na?"

"Huh!" she was confused.

"Matlab.. maine apko basek hi bar milne pe date ke liye puch liya.. actually maine sayad galat word use kar diya. Actually just dinned ke liye to hap mere sath ek bar chal hi saktey hai"

"Nahi… please ap.."

"Main samajh sakta hu apki problem. Par main bilkul bhi aisa weisa larka nahi hu. Ap chahe toh Dr. niyati se ouch sakti hain. Wo meri achi dost hai"

"Dost hai, toh apke bare mei acha hi bolegi"

"Haha… ap use janti nahi na,, isliye keh rahi hai. Meri sab se jayada burai wahi karti hai"

"mujhe unse puchne ki koi jarurat nahi hai."

'toh ap chal rahi hai na mere sath dinner pe?" he asked.

"nahi, dekhiye,, mujhe insab mei bilkul bhi time waste nahi karma hai. Mujhe apni career mei dhayan dena hai"

"main apka career kaha kharap karne wala hu? Bus ek dinned. Uske bad ap hi decide karma ki apko mere sath dosti rakhni hai ya nahi"

"Ap samajh nahi rahe hai"

"To hap samjhaiye na"

"Please, mujhe jana hai. Students mera waut kar rahe hai"

"Toh chali jaiye na.. par pehle haan toh keh ke jaiye"

"Dekhiye ap.. khama kha apna time barbad karenge"

"Iska matlab ap ma gai? Hain na? toh aj rat 8 baze hotle sunshine mei main apka intezar karunga. Now bye, mujhe jake sona hai pata nahi 6 baze keisey uth jatey ho round ke liye. Bye." Saying this he left before she would change her decision.

"Dr. Tarika" he called her as he was passing through the reception of the hospital.

"Ji, ap?" she stopped.

"ap kal ai nahi"

"wo, I am so sorry, actually kal acahnak se night duty karma para. Mera pass apka number nahi that oh main apko bat bhi nahi pai. Apne jayada der tak intezar toh nahi kia na?"  
"nahi, jayada der tak nahi kia. Bus do baze tak. Uske bad hotle band ho jata hai na" he was hurt.

"I am sorry.. wo"

"Achanak se duty para tha, ya pehle se hi tha?"

"nahi, achanak se hi para tha, sach."

"ok, thik hai. Apko jayada paresan nahi karunga main. Cahlta ha"

"Listen, I am really sorry. . main.. I mean.. mujhe pata hai ap bohot ache insaan ho. Mere dsto ne bataya. Par maine pehle bhi kaha hai or abhi bhi keh rahi hu mujhe iswaqt bus apne career pe dhayan dena hai"

"main apke career kharap nahi hone dena chahta. Agar apko lagta hai mujhse dosti karne se apki career pe asar parega, toh I m sorry for bothering you"

"agar ap chahe toh hum kal.. cahl saktey hai dinner pe. Par please ap.. ap.. is ke abd mujhse koi umid mat rakhna. Its just because I made you to wait for me.. or wo bhi otna der tak. Mujhe bohot gult feel ho raha hai"

:kal, subha main yah Delhi mei honga hi nahi. What about tonight?"

"aj, meri ek friend ka birthday hai"

"Oh, ok koi bat nahi" he sighed "chalta hu, agar kismet mei hoga toh phir milenge."

"sure, ..bye" she said.

He left and she felt something, something different which she never felt before. But son she engaged herself in her work.

"abhi" Niyati called him as he was passing through the corridor.

"hello jaan." He stopped.

"Kya hua?kya kah usne?"

"Kuch nahi, bus uski duty thi kal rat"

"Haan, maine cheak kia"

"mujhe pata hai wo jhut nahi bol rahi thi" he smiled.

"relax yar. Tu kah har manne se mei hain. Agar sach mei like karta hai na use, toh wo teri jarur hogi. Trust me. And main hu na"

"Mera posting Mumbai CID mei hai" he said. His voice was low.

"Kya? Par Delhi mei hone ka bat than a?"

"haan.. delhi police force mei hone ka bat tha. Par CID Mumbai mei ho gaya"

"Ho, that's a good news yar."

"haan wo toh hai. Tujhe bohot miss karunga"

"Mujhe ya, Dr. tarika ko?" she teased him.

"Actually na,, main khush hu, kuki, tujhse chut kara mil jaiga"

'chal, etne asani se nahi chorne wali main tera picha"

"I know" he was upset.

"bechara, abhi abhi dil tuta, or phir dost se bhi dur ja rah hai"

"Tere jeisey dost ho na toh dusman ki kami kisi ko na ho"

"acha hai na two in one. Ek ke sath dusra free free free" obviously she was upset too. Only she knew how was she controlling her tears. "isliye nahi kia na jayada try Dr. Tarika pe?" she smiled.

"kismet mei hogi toh phir se mil jaigi kahi" he smiled.

"Hm,, kuch toh bat jarur hogi usmei, jot u uske payar mei par gaya"

"Payar! Hey hold on alright. Aisa kuch nahi hai. Main love at first sight pe believe nahi karta. Mujhe bus wo bohot achi lagta hai. Tujhse bat karma hi bekar hai" he proceeded to leave.

"Arey yar, sun toh sahi. Wo na sahi mujhe toh le hi ja sakta hai na dinner pe? Main toh free bhi hu"

"Ok, miltey hai,, ghar se pick up karta hu tujhe 8 baze"

"Nahi 8 nahi. 9 baze ana"

"ok, madam. Apke hokum sarakho par" saying this he finally left.

As soon as Niyati turned she bumped with Tarika.

"TUm?"

"haan, wo apke dost se milne ai thi. Chala gay kya wo?"

"haan, wo chala gaya. Ky?"

"oh, mujhe sach mei bohot bura lag rah hai"

"hey, chill yar. Haan ye bat sach hai ki wo tumhe pasand kart hai.. sach mei karta hai. Lige mei pehli bar maine kisi larki koleke use serious hotey huye dekha hai. Par tum please apne apko dosh mat do"

"phir bhi.."

"Tumahre liye yahi better hoga kit um apne career pe dhayan do. Weise bhi abhi kal Mumbai ja rah hai. Uski posting hai waha. Nahi wo tumse milega, or nahi bat age baregi"

"Ok.. phir bhi mere tarf se unh eek or bar sorry bol dena"

"thik hain. Btw, do you like him?'

"nahi, toh…"

" you know, main or abhi hamesha ye believe kartey hai hai, jo hamare passs chalk e ata hai use except karo chahe wo bura ho ya bhala. Par jo chiz a bhi sakti hai ya phir nahi bhi use bhagwan ke upar chor do. Kismet mei hoga toh mil jaiga. Like we use to say kismat connection."

" ya, I got you" she smiled and left.

'pata nahi inka kisamt connection hoga bhi ya nahi"

_*Dr, Niyati Pradhan emergency room number 203 ….*_

"uff ye mike kharap ku nahi ho jat. Pura din baztey rehta hai" she left for the emergency room.

**AN:/ thank you so much for reading.**

**That, cardiac tumour and dehydration part is coppied from a book "nothing lasts forever". Actually in that book the man was an architecture. But I have tried my best to co-relate that and obviously not to spoil any characters.**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Maine revise nahi kai, coz time nahi mila **

**PLEASE RVW**

**KK**


End file.
